Nothing Better
by Jonny Sniper
Summary: The marriage law forces hermione to choose her husband from hundreds of wizards. She was surprised to see his name as a suitor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- my very first fanfic. Yay Me!!!!**

disclaimer: all of JK Rowling's work.

* * *

Chapter 1

It wasn't as if she asked to be married, she was just forced to marry. Well, we can't say forced exactly, it was more like given no choice in the matter. After voldemort died from the result of his own curse aimed towards Harry, the new minister, extremely daft, mind you, decided to help repopulate the wizarding world with a monstrosity of a law. The marriage law. Those words uttered brought more fear to the public than the name voldemort. It was now being referred to as the-words-that-should-not-be-said-together-in-that-way. Hermione Granger, who has no time to say such a pointless nicknames simply calls it the ML.

Now as you know, our three favorite people, skipped their last year of Hogwarts in search for horcruxes, as a result, they didn't graduate with the rest of their peers. Instead, they get to retake their 7th years. They get to be students at Hogwarts one more time. And that is where we find the group, sitting in their usual spots in the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sit across from Hermione shoveling as much food into their mouths in the fastest time possible, while she sits quietly reading the Daily Prophet.

"They can't actually be going through with this. It's barbaric. It's uncivilized, it's wrong!"

"Wha iz et ermone?"

"Please swallow before you talk Ron, I'd like to actually keep my breakfast down this morning. Anyways, Minister Eklehart has actually approved of the ML. I thought that it was just some silly idea that will get overlooked, but it's actually coming true. That monster, that idiotic useless waste of air. If I get a hold of him I'll make sure he'll never walk strai-"

"Uhh, Hermione, sorry to rain upon your ranting, but what does the article say?"

"Oh, sorry Harry, I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"A bit?"

"Shut up Ronald, the article says that the minister approved the law and they are finalizing the paper work. M.O.M will then send letters to all witches and wizards of age with information regarding their possible spouses. Witches are unable to choose whom they marry, and they can be petitioned for by a wizard. No one is excluded from this law except for married couples, engaged couples, squibs, or Harry Potter."

"Me? Why me?"

"Who knows, Harry, maybe they think you'd be getting death threats from psychotic witches that want your babies."

"Maybe, so are you going to ask her?"

"I hope so, I mean, I wouldn't want some other bloke trying to have a go with her, would I?"

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"About the whole ML thing, um, how do you petition for someone?"

"It's easy really, they have the instructions in the paper. All you have to do is wait for the letter to come explaining it as a whole, the males will get a paper to fill out. You just put in Lavender's name and fill it out and send it back."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem Ron, I know that Lavender will accept you. Come on now, we don't want to be late for transfigurations. We were almost late last time."

"We were there 3 minutes before class started."

"And that is almost late. I'd like to be there at least 5 minutes early to check that I have all my supplies needed for the class. I hope you know, I left one of my spare quills on the Gryffindor table that day."

"Oh wow a spare quill."

"I heard that Ronald."

* * *

A week passed by rather quickly for our trio. They were situated at their usual spots when three ministry looking owls flew by and landed in ron's porridge bowl.

"Our letters are here. This one's yours Ron, and you get one too Harry."

Hermione took her letter and opened it with frenzy.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The ministry has passed the Marriage Law and you are eligible. Congratulations You are able to be petitioned for. For the next two weeks, you will receive letters from possible spouses. You get to choose whom you wish to marry. The ministry hopes that you will find a suitable spouse, and we hope that you will start a family soon. The following paper will have more information on choosing your spouse._

_Sincerely,_

_Jiminy Ecklehart_

"They made it seem as if I won a prize."

"My letter says that due to my help in the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named, I am exempt from the ML."

"Oi, we helped too."

"But we're not the one with the scar on our foreheads, are we Ron?_"_

"Yeah, still unfair though."

"Life's unfair mate."

"Shut up Harry. So who do you plan to wed?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about waiting a year, so umm, she can finish school."

"So your planning on asking my sister then?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Better you than some other bloke I guess. Just don't hurt her or I'll finish off what you-know-who couldn't do."

"You guys are complete idiots."

"Yeah, but we're your idiots."

* * *

**So yeah, that was it. Tell me what you think, if i had any errors or if I can improve anything.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two is done and i hope you all enjoy it. I'm also sorry if there's any errors, my stupid laptop is missing the letter 'N' and it's a pain to write without it.**

Dsclaimer: JK created the beautiful world of harry potter, and i am just a citizen of it

* * *

Chapter 2

After the two weeks ended, Hermione was left with an enormous stack of petitions to go through. She was trying to look through them in peace in the privacy of her own room, (since she was a year older, plus an addition to the seventh years, she got to stay in her own bedroom) but her friends thought differently.

Fellow seventh year, Ginny Weasley was trying to break her way into the door, trying to see who wanted to marry her friend.

"Come on Hermione, let me in. It would be just us girls."

"Sorry Gin, but I have to go through this ordeal alone. I don't want any distractions."

"I won't be a distraction."

A faint snort echoed out of the closed room. "Ginny, you would be making comments about every guy who petitions me, and you would probably convince me to marry a few quidditch players."

"There's quidditch players who petitioned you? Oh please let me look through them with you."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I've only got half way through and I want to finish before dinner."

"Fine, but let me know who you pick first."

"Okay, now go down to lunch."

Ginny sighed and went down to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting. They were hoping that Hermione would open the door and let Ginny in so they could run over and enter while the door was opened. They didn't want to experience her wards again. They were sprouting boils in places they weren't meant to be in.

"No luck?" Her brother asked.

"Yep, none, now what are you two about to do with your boils?"

"We already went to the infirmary, but Pomfrey can't heal us. We're just going to have to wait until it wears off." Harry said, wincing as he felt a boil pulse.

"I'm so glad I didn't try forcing the door opened. Honestly, you two are pretty thickheaded when it comes to Hermione and her privacy, now let's go to lunch before it ends."

Together, the three left, with two of them walking as if they had boils attached to their rears, which was true, since they did have boils attached to their rears.

Hours later, with no disturbances from anyone, Hermione was down to her last petition. She opened the letter and gasped at what she saw. Draco Malfoy was the last guy who petitioned to be her husband. Draco, muggle hating, Malfoy (kind of has a ring to it) petitioned Hermione, I'm a muggle, Granger. She couldn't believe it. She thought it was a cruel joke on her, but as she read through his petition, she became curious. It didn't really say much, just requested that she would consider him and follow through with a meeting. Hermione knew that she shouldn't meet him and that he was a deatheater for goodness sakes, but a part of her wanted to meet with him and find out why. So she begrudgingly allowed her small part to win and put him in the could-possibly-be-her-new-husband stack.

She had five in her stack originally but with the addition of Malfoy's, she came down with 6.

_Okay _she thought _these are the people that could potentially be my husband. I could meet 3 on one day and 3 on the other. There's a Hogsmeade trip two weeks from now, so that would be the perfect time to meet them. Hmm, better tell Ginny I'm done now._

Hermione went down to the common, spotted Ginny playing chess with ron, grabbed her, and ran to her private room, hearing an angry "Oi!" from behind.

"Oh Hermione your done! Who is it?"

"Well, I'm not done, done exactly. But I have narrowed it down to six suitors."

"Let me see the petitions Hermione, please."

"Okay but Gin, let me remind you that it is my life and my choice whom I marry, don't be surprised with some of them and don't overreact also." Hermione said while handing Ginny the pile. She watched anxiously as Ginny looked at the first five. She had mild reactions from the first five, which she expected. Hermione was also expecting a big reaction to the last one. And she wasn't disappointed.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hermione!!!!! Do you know whose name is on this petition? DO YOU???? IT'S DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!!!!!!!!!! He hates you Hermione. Why would he petition you? Why would you even consider him as an option. He's a pureblood, why would he want to petition a muggle like you???"

Hermione, a bit stung at Ginny's last statement, replied sharply, "I don't know Ginny, that's why I've decided to meet with him. I also know that he's a pureblood and I'm a muggle, so there's no need for you to remind me."

"Sorry Hermione, that last one was a bit uncalled for, but you can't blame me. I'm just surprised is all. Well, I can't blame you either for choosing Malfoy. He might be a deatheater, and completely evil, but at least he something to look at. You guys would produce wonderful looking children."

"Ginny! It's not like I'm going to marry the man, I'm just curious as to why he would petition me."

"Yeah, and that he's bloody gorgeous."

"He's also a bloody prat."

"Hey, he can be your bloody, gorgeous prat."

"Ginny, the things that come out of your mouth, you're certainly a character. But seriously, don't tell Harry and Ron about Malfoy. I don't want them jumping down my throat about it. It's not like i'm going to marry him anyways. So tell them about the other five and leave the Malfoy part out."

"Sure Hermione. Whatever floats your conscience."

"Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"If you do happen to let Malfoy slip to the boys, they won't be the only one's sporting boils in unruly places."

* * *

**Next Chapter... The Meetings...oOoOoOoO**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed (although it would be much appreciated of more people did so, it motivates me) here's chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: JK is Kerrigan and everyone in the HP universe are hive clusters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed (what's with my obsession with 2 weeks???) and, on Saturday afternoon with the bright chilly weather of mid-March, Hermione convinced the boys that it wasn't necessary for them to accompany her on her meetings. She was grown up now and could do things by herself. Plus, she wasn't too eager to find out what would've happened if they found out that Malfoy was going to meet with her.

"I'll let you guys escort me to the three broomsticks, but I want you two to leave. I've rented a private room for three hours to meet with my suitors. I've warded the door so you can't come near them. If you do attempt to break my wards, your boils from last time would look like beauty marks compared to what I have this time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hermione," Ron and Harry said in unison, the memory of the boils still fresh in their minds. It just cleared up four days ago, and they weren't eager to see them reappear.

"Good," she said, "Now go, I can do the rest myself. Go to Zonkos or whatever you boys do."

Hermione entered the three broomsticks and was greeted by Madam Rosemerta.

"Hello Hermione, your room is just up the stairs, do you want anything to drink?"

"Just butterbeers. You should send a new one up every hour for my suitors."

"Anything for you Hermione, in fact, your first suitor is upstairs already, waiting for you, and if i do say so myself, he's rather attractive looking."

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta. I can't wait," Hermione said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, though Rosmerta couldn't pick it up.

Hermione's stomach was in knots as she opened the door. Since petitions don't provide a picture included with the information, Hermione was at a loss at how her potential husbands looked liked. She just hoped they were all attractive looking, although that was a bit shallow of her to think. And the wizard sitting at the table was very attractive looking. From what she could see, he was very muscular, and very tanned. He seemed a bit average, not overtly tall, but not extremely short either. He had brown wavy hair that shined in the sun. He stood up and smiled at her, and Hermione thought he had a very nice smile. He shook her hand and found that his hand was very rough and calloused.

"Hello Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione."

"Hermione, my name is Chad Dashington."

"Yes, I know who you are, you petitioned for me. Please, have a seat."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments than said, "So, you are a curse breaker for Gringotts, am I correct?"

"Yes I am Hermione, it is a very rewarding job. Very hands on. It's great for my physique also."

"Do you know a wizard named Bill Weasley?"

"Oh, yes, we've met a couple times in egypt." Hermione was surprised to see his eyes darkened as he answered her.

"Well, umm... tell me a bit more about yourself." Chad's eyes immediately brightened.

"Well, I try to keep in shape if you haven't noticed. I work out twice everyday, in the mornings and nights. It keeps me fit and well shaped. I like to travel a lot, England's weather is absolutely terrible for tanning. I like to go to the Greek isles for that. They have perfect tanning weather. I do a bit of modeling during my spare time. I've modeled a few times for Monsieur Zoebek's Wizard Wear, but the adds were only shown in France. But I have heard that it made his profits go up 150 percent. I have had a few people over here interested in me modeling for them, but they're small stuff. I'm waiting for the big stuff. My goal is to be voted sexiest wizard by Witch Weekly, you know."

"Oh how exciting for you... so why are you interested in marrying me?"

"well, for starters, You're famous around the world as Harry's best friend, so if we married, you would be giving me the exposure I need to become a famous model. We could be a very powerful couple, you and I. Of course,when the Harry hype dies down, you won't be as powerful, but maybe you can start modeling yourself. You are a tad bit short and a little on the heavy side, but with pumps and a diet plan you could get a few jobs going. Plus, you'd be married to me. It would be my turn to get the exposure you need. I'm not interested in having children, because it would put a downer in my career, but once my career is over, I think you can pop a few out. That way, our kids could be models, and we'd be the perfect modeling family."

"Well, Chad, that seems like an interesting offer but I think our views on the outcome of our marriage is extremely different. You're in it for shallow reasons, and you didn't mention once about my continuing education. You're very attractive and you might be able to make Witch Weekly's sexiest wizard alive, but you will have to do so without me.

"You not even going to consider it?"

""No, I'm sorry, but it's just not for me.

"Fine, your not even pretty enough to be a model anyways."

"You don't have to be pretty to be a potions mistress. Now leave before I hex you."

Hermione sighed and decided to read a book to pass time until the next suitor arrived, which would be in about 15 minutes. Hermione was engrossed in the book about past marriage law in wizardry history when she had an inkling feeling that someone or something was watching her. She cast a simple spell that would reveal any disillusioned objects or humans, but none were revealed, so she just passed it off as nerves.

She was about to start reading again, but heard footsteps so she put her book away and got ready for her next suitor.

* * *

Her next suitor was a bit on the old side, he was 36 but a medi wizard, so Hermione wanted to get to know him. The door opened and out came an average looking wizard. He was taller than the first one, but not by much. He had black hair that had specks of gray in them. He wore glasses, and had a little fuzz on his lower half of the face. 

"Hermione Granger, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Edward Langston. Have a seat and tell me a bit more about yourself."

"I'm a medi wizard at St. Mungos. I specialize in muggles that have been injured magically. I have a ski house in Sweden and am an avid skier. Both my parents are muggles, and they are currently retired in Stockholm. They have an orphanage for abandoned animals there. I was married once before, to a muggle when i was 25, but she divorced me once she found out what I was. I've never seen her after that. I live a simple life and I enjoy my work, but I would love to share it with someone else. Hopefully you."

_Hmm, he seems alright so far. _

"That's sweet of you," Hermione said, trying to hide a blush, "So why are you interested in me?"

"You're young and beautiful, and intelligent. I believe that if you married me, you could become a great medi witch. You've also probably haven't had many lovers at such a chaste nubile age, so I would be the first to break in such a beautiful body. I've studied your pictures from when you first entered Hogwarts to where you are now. I've read every single article written about you and even about your little tryst with Viktor Krum, though you were much too young to engage in any strenuous activities with him. You are still a student, and I would love to teach you many things. I feel that you will learn much from me. And it will give me so much pleasure to teach you. "

Hermione was a bit frightened of his lecherous stare. He had a predatory grin on his face and his hand, inches from hers, was twitching. She moved her hand away and said, "Be that as it may Edward, I think that our age difference might become a factor in the relationship, and you're extremely kind but you're also extremely perverse and I don't want to associate myself with you. You're just not the right person for me."

He looked at her body once over, then sighed and said, "Then it will be your loss Miss Granger. It will be your loss." He downed the rest of his butterbeer (it magically refilled full again) and left abruptly. Hermione stared at the door and shuddered. She was glad that was over.

* * *

Hermione continued reading and continued having that feeling of someone watching her. Again she blamed it on nerves, but that excuse wasn't convincing her now. A few minutes later, she heard the floor creaked and she put away her book and prepared for the last suitor of the day. 

The man who walked in resembled the last guy, only much younger and with red hair instead of black. He walked over to her and said, "Miss Granger, you are even lovelier up close."

"Why thank you. But you can call me Hermione."

"Oh, no I can't. A proper lady should be called Miss until we've become more intimate."

"Right, well then have a seat and tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Certainly. my full name is Christopher James DiMichael Evans Choplin and my parents are notable pureblood socialites in places all over Europe. I am currently apprenticing for Master Rouge, the notable charms master. I plan to have my masters in charms within a few years. By then, I hope to be married with at least a child, before I start my career. I plan to work at the ministry as Charms director, but eventually work my way up to be Minister of Magic, and fix the the horrid ways of M.O.M."

"That's an interesting plan. But tell me, how is it working for Master Rouge? I've read so much about him. I always wanted to know how it would be like to work with him."

"He is very excellent and notable. He teaches me many things I'll never learn anywhere else. But, of course, he does not take female apprentices. So you won't be able to work with him."

Hermione, a bit ticked at his comment seethed, "Right, of course. So why do you want to marry me?"

"Well, you are a very powerful witch, and very independent, and I feel that you are too loose, too free minded,so if you wed me, I can teach you how to be a proper notable witch. You will stay at home and care for the kids while I'm working and you will be hosting parties to help further my career. I plan to be the minister one day and I will need an obedient wife by my side. I don't think you should be apprenticing anyone after you graduate from Hogwarts, that's not the proper place for a notable witch who is engaged to me."

SLAP! Hermione was so angered at his words that she couldn't control it and needed him to shut up. She left a very red mark on his cheek.

"Why did you do that for? That is very unnotable"

"I did that because you are a pigheaded Neanderthal who needs to come back to this century. Girls these day are not obedient like dogs. We are free and independent and if you won't let me further my education, then I don't believe this will work, so get out before i force your notable arse out."

"I always knew you were a hopeless case. You don't deserve to marry me."

"FINE! NOW LEAVE!"

The door slammed shut and Hermione calmed herself down. _Well, today went absolutely wonderful, I can't wait for what tomorrow has in store for me, _Hermione thought sarcastically.She sighed and headed out.

Madam Rosemerta saw an angry looking wizard with a red imprint of a hand on his cheek walk out earlier and asked Hermione, "Didn't go as planned dear?"

"Not as much as I hoped it would be. I still have tomorrow though."

* * *

Five minutes later, Rosemerta saw someone leaving the same room Hermione was in. The person was heavily cloaked and didn't spare anyone a glance as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

**Q(''Q)** ----- LOL IT'S KIRBY!!!!!!! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i would welcome your reviews with open arms 

NEXT CHAPTER ..::The other 3, and we find out who this mysterious person is OoOoOoO::..

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **EEEKKK I actually updated!!!!! Yep, the story continues. (sorry for the short chapter.)

w00t

* * *

Hermione woke up, dreading the day to come. Today, she would meet with Malfoy. Today, she will make her decision on who will be her husband. Today is the last day she will be free. 

She walked into the three broomsticks and said a quick greeting to Madam Rosemerta and headed to her private room. When she entered, she had that eerie feeling of being watched again. Suspicious, she started inspecting the room manually. There was a few boxes in the room, and a few cupboards, one of which had a fluffy white cat hidden in it. Hermione was half inside one of the boxes, when she heard someone coughing behind her. She was so engrossed in looking around that she didn't notice the door opening. She turned around and saw a guy about Harry's height, with brown hair and glasses. He kind of resembled Harry, but his overall appearance looked more mature and intelligent.

" Phillip Girard, it's a pleasure to meet, you. I was a bit occupied. You see i dropped something and I was err, looking for it in the box," she explained lamely.

"There's no need to explain, it's your business, you are entitled to do whatever you want with a box."

"Err right, yes. Please have a seat and tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Well, my mum is a witch and my dad's a muggle. So I'm a halfblood. I am attending a muggle college right now, Cambridge. And that's pretty much it right now."

"If I wasn't a witch, the college I would be hoping to attend is Cambridge. It's a great school."

"Yes it is." Hermione waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't continue she asked

"So why do you want to marry me?"

"You're smart and pretty, and I think that we are compatible. We could have a very nice marriage. After I finish Cambridge, and you finish with your schooling, we could get careers and settle down, maybe have a child or two, and live a very nice life."

"That seems very nice. So what are some of your hobbies?"

"I like to read transfiguration magazines. I'm very committed to it. I hope to be a transfigurations master."

"Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"I did, I graduated five years ago. I was a Ravenclaw. I remember walking into the infirmary and seeing a surprisingly hair second year Hermione granger. Yes, well, that wasn't one of my finer moments."

"Of course everyone knew of your help with the sorcerer's stone and your friendship with Harry Potter. Mcgonagall did say you had potential in transfigurations. You caught on to everything quickly and you were an eager learner."

Hermione, red as a tomato was smiling and asked, "Did she really? well, I guess I'm okay in transfigurations. (She was being modest. Everyone knows that she is not okay in transfigurations. She is the bomb) I'm not really interested in pursuing a career in transfigurations however. I'm more interested in potions, though I really would like to somehow incorporate wand work into potions making, like transfigurations and charms to try and enhance potency"

"Well, if anyone can do it, I'm pretty sure you can."

"Thank you. It looks like our time is up. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'll let you know whether I choose you or not."

"The pleasure is all mine Hermione. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"We'll see."

"Oh I hope we will." And he left with a very snape-esque flurry of robes, which creeped her out a bit.

Hermione thought he was nice, and kind of cute. He was a bit bland though, like tofu.

She was waiting for her next suitor, when she remembered the cat. As a lover of the feline family, she decided to befriend it. She walked over to the cat and decided to pet it, but it hissed and tried to bite her.

"Oh come one kitty. I won't hurt I swear. Are you a kneazle? Hmm you seem like you have intelligence in your eyes. What did you think of the fella that just walked through here?"

_Hisssss_

"Right, I thought so. I kind of like him though. What is taking the other person so long? If he's not coming in five minutes, I'm going to grab something to eat."

And five minutes later Hermione went downstairs and ordered a light snack. When she finished with it, she went upstairs and saw someone she was not expecting.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o **

**So who is this mysterious person? DUNH DUNH DUNH!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Brownie points!!!! **

I want a time machine so I can go back in time and slap a dinosaur on the face. And I want to invent the wheel and call it the harblun.

* * *

In the room sat Malfoy. But not the Malfoy She was expecting to see later that day. This Malfoy is the only other Malfoy she knew is left. This Malfoy was Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the table, waiting for her. 

Her structure was stiff and her nose was pointed in the air. She said, "Well, if you're done ogling at me, it's only proper to greet me. If you're going to be my daughter-in-law i expect you to be more civilized. And my goodness, do not slouch. Draco's told me about the ridiculous amounts of books you carry around with you everyday. It's a wonder your back is still intact. "

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"No, Merlin's half sister. Of course you twit, didn't you listen to what I just said."

"I was just wondering if Rosemerta's crab cakes weren't fully cooked yet. Are you really here?"

"You're not as bright as everyone claimed you are, are you? Now sit down. I have to leave before Draco comes. He doesn't know i'm here meeting you."

Hermione, a bit dazed, walked and sat down across from Mrs. Malfoy. She had a sort of regal look to her. She would be more attractive if her nose wasn't stuck up in the air.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. Marry my son."

Hermione gave her head a light shake and came back to her senses.

"Marry Malfoy? Why in merlin's name would I do that?"

"He's gotten this far, haven't he?"

"Well yes, but it was an impulsive move I wasn't really in the right mind when this happened and I was stressing out with all the suitors and the fact that I'm going to sign my life away. Plus I had an Acceptable on one of my ancient runes exam and I couldn't honestly find out what I had gotten wrong."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Proper ladies do not ramble.They say what needs to be said then they shut up. We are seen, not heard."

"That's barbaric."

"It's going to be a while before I tame you."

"I'm not an animal!"

"With that hair, you might as well be."

"Just say what you have to say. Remember be seen not heard."

Miffed at Hermione's choice of words, she explained, "After the dark lord passed away, I'm sure you knew my husband passed on also. Draco inherited the Malfoy fortune along with my Black fortune. He has a lot of power, but lost the respect of the community. It took a pretty penny to keep him out of Azkaban. If he wants to regain the power Malfoy's once had, he needs a redemption. And we, Draco and I, decided that you will be the redemption. You will bring the Malfoy's out of the pit my husband put us in."

"How will I benefit from all this? You both seem to get more out of it than I do."

"You will get power, of course, and you will have access to an endless amount of money. Draco mention your love of academics so you will have all your expenses paid for and you will get the best instructors money can buy. That's more than you'll get if you were to marry that fellow who had the personality of a brick wall."

"You were that cat that was hidden in the cupboard! Seems to fit you now that I think of it."

"Yes, yes. Now tell me you will marry my son."

"I still have another suitor before him. What happened to him?"

"A little memory charm and he forgot he even petitioned for you."

"He could've been my future husband!"

"He enjoyed his right hand, your picture and gobblestones far too much. Even a mudblood like you can do better than that."

Hermione's blood froze. She knew it. She knew that this would eventually come out. She even wondered if female Malfoy figured out what she said. She couldn't handle the prejudice that would come out of it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for your offering but I think you should leave. You're son's going to come in ten minutes and I doubt you want to be here when he comes."

"Fine, I hope you consider what I have said, and make the right decision."

"I will, now please leave."

Narcissa muttered, "The ladies society breed today, no proper conduct at all." Hermione was pretty sure she was meant to hear that.

* * *

**I love the guesses people had for this mysterious person. Some were right, it was Malfoy just not the Malfoy they were thinking. And some guessed right about the kitty  
**

**2 chappies in a day!!!!! Review PLEASE!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Chapter 7 awaits you.**

* * *

Hermione sat stoically as the door to the room closed. 

_Breathe in, Breathe out. Malfoy didn't know his mother was here. He didn't tell her to come. He didn't have anything to do with his mother's behavior. But his mother raised him. They're exactly the same. It's not my fault his father was a complete sadistic moron. I shouldn't feel bad for them. But why do I? Why do I feel like I owe them something?_

Hermione heard Malfoy's steps, quietly, then louder as he got closer. _This is it._

The door creaked opened and Hermione saw the familiar blond head.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I see your hair is still unmanageable."

"I see your manners are impecable."

He crossed over to her table and sat down. He looked straight at her eyes. She stared back. The staring contest lasted for a few moments before he said, "Granger, I don't like. I honestly can say that. I won't lie and pretend we'll live happily ever after, because we won't. However, I need you. You know that the Malfoy name has lost its good grace. And I hate to admit it, but you can help bring it back. If there was any other way, believe me Granger, I would've tried. But you are my last resort."

"Well if you put it that way Malfoy of course I'll marry you."

"No sarcasms please Granger. I won't be the only one benefiting from this."

"And how will I benefit from it then?"

"Why, you'll be marrying me."

"Sarcasm Malfoy."

"Look Granger. By marrying me, you'll get access to an unlimited amount of money to spend on whatever your bushy head of yours wants. You get to continue your education and pursue any career you want. Plus, you will have the Malfoy name, and it's surprising to know what some wizards will do for you because of it."

"It sounds very tempting."

"Oh Granger it is."

"But I don't like you.

"And I don't like you too Granger. This isn't a marriage of love. It is a marriage of convenience. And honestly, there is nothing better than me."

"Knowledge."

"What?"

"Knowledge is better than you, and chocolate, and potions, and my cat Crookshanks. Ooh and then there's the restricted section in the library. That's definitely better than you. And also mint flavored floss. Hmmm."

"Granger are you going to bloody marry me!?"

"Can you please not yell at me?"

"Can you please just marry me?"

"Fine! I'll marry you."

"Then take out your bloody paper and sign it."

"I will!" Hermione took out a wizarding marriage license and signed her name on it. She handed her muggle pen to Malfoy who, to her surprise, knew how it worked and signed his name too. A sudden rush of magic filled the room, and the parchment they signed spun into thin air, disappearing with a pop.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke up.

"I just signed away my life to a Malfoy."

"I'm bloody married to a bushy haired mudblood... Ouch, Granger why'd you hit me for?"

* * *

**EEEk, sorry for a short chapter and late update. I had midterms this week**. **But it's over and i have no homework, so maybe a possible update soon. **

**WEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little treat for you guys on Halloween **

**ENJOY **

* * *

"You did what?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!"

"Ron, I chose malfoy..."

"Hermione, he's Draco bloody Malfoy."

"I know Ron."

"Then why did you choose him?"

"I don't know. U honestly don't know."

"You have to know."

"I don't know. I was flustered and stressed and a bit angry and impulsive, and I... I felt sorry for him."

"Sorry??!! For a Malfoy??!!??!!"

"Yes Ron sorry. I felt sorry for him. His father ruined his name, and I never told you this, but once in the third year, a few days after I punched him, he apologized for what he said about Hagrid, so I know there is a bit of goodness in him."

"Or maybe he was just scared you knock one on him again."

"Ron, Hermione has her reasons, although I can't see her reasons behind choosing Ialfoy, we have to accept it. She's an adult now, and she can choose whoever she wants."

"Yeah, but mate, she chose Malfoy."

"I know ron, we just have to build a bridge and get over it."

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad one of you two understands."

"I understand Hermione, I just think you're bloody nutters."

"Oh be quiet Ronald."

* * *

Hermione was laying in her room, with a book opened but unread lying on her stomach. She was replaying her visit with Draco in her head, regretting her decision more and more as the light slowly turned into a hazy orange. 

She heard a tap at her window and saw a regal looking owl perched on the sill. Hermione slowly got up and let the bird in. The bird dropped a letter on her bed and left as fast as it came.

_Hmm, I never get any post during this time of the day, I wonder who it's from. _She took the letter from her bed and examined it. The wax seal had a snake on top of a pile of riches. And in very loopy letters was her name. She broke the wax and took a letter out.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so very glad you decided to choose my son. I knew you were going to do it. There is nothing better than my son. (_I can think of a few things, hermione thought.) _The upcoming weekend, i would like to invite you to have a cup of tea with me at Malfoy Manor. We shall be discussing things about your wedding, and i would like to teach you a few things too. You shall arrive promptly at noon on Saturday wearing the best dress robes you have. Draco will be out of the house so it will be just us girls._

_I expect to see you on Saturday._

_Your future mother in law,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione reread the letter three times before she comprehended what was to happen on Saturday at noon sharp. She was going to have tea with her _future mother in law. _It sounded weird even thinking about it. Narcissa Malfoy is going to be her future mother in law. She is going to be Narcissa's daughter in law. (Hermoine shuddered at that thought.) Then she remembered that Malfoy is going to be her parents' son in law. And she realized she hasn't told her parents about it yet.

_I'll tell them tomorrow. I just want to sleep and wish this never happened. _

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and went to the headmistress's office. 

"Headmistress McGonagall, I'm sure you're aware of my upcoming nuptials with Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione dear, we are far past formalities. Minerva please. And yes, I was aware of them. Why you chose him was beyond reason to me, but it was your choice.

"Yes and I have questioned my choice for every minute. But I forgot to tell my parents, and I was wondering if I could skip classes for a day to tell them."

"Of course you can Hermione, all the professors told me that you're at least three weeks ahead of your classes."

"Well, I do like to read. Thank you Minerva, I'll be back around dinner time."

"Your welcome Hermione, now go and tell your parents."

* * *

Hermione walked out to the grounds and apparated away, contemplating what to say to her parents. She arrived with a pop to her backyard. Hermione looked at the time and realized that her parents would be away at work. They wouldn't be home until 4:30. She had time to spare. 

Hermione unlocked the back door and stepped in. Everything was impeccable. Her mom was a perfectionist. Nothing had to be out of place. She walked over to her room. It was still pink. Since she was 11, she hasn't spent much time in her room. So her room stayed blissfully innocent for the past 7 years. She sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had glow in the dark stars taped up. Her mind started to wander.

_Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy-Granger. Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. Hermione Jane Malfoy. I wonder if Mrs. Malfoy will let me hyphenate my last name. Probably not._

Hermione heard an apparation pop from somewhere near by and was on alert. She wondered who it was. She crept slowly out to the backyard and saw a familiar looking head popping into her line of sight. Malfoy was in her parents backyard.

She stormed open the door and yelled, "Malfoy! What are you doing here? How did you get here"

"I put a tracking charm on you granger, do these gnomes move? Are the even gnomes?"

"They're muggle decorations."

"Why would a muggle want deformed gnomes as decorations."

"I don't know Malfoy. Get in the house, I don't want my neighbors to get suspicious."

She grabbed his robes and pulled him into her house. She warded the door and put a silencing charm over the house. Then she yelled, "WHY DID YOU PUT A TRACKING CHARM ON ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You violated my privacy. I'm not a slave or a house-elf that you want to keep track of. I have my own life, and i could do whatever i want to do without someone following! What you did was unjust and evil, and you should have thought twice. I will not be subjected to your treatment of me. If this is how you will be acting like, then this marriage won't work."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, for starters, I did not put a tracking charm on you to violate your privacy. And second, I put it on you to make sure you're safe. You're going to get married to the son of a notorious death eater. Some people might want you dead. Plus it's modified to alert me when you leave the Hogwarts premises. For all I knew, you could've been kidnapped."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Umm.. thanks Malfoy. That was actually thoughtful of you."

"You know, I was born with a heart."

"It just seems blindsided with all the evil that surrounds you." After Hermione said that, an awkward silence filled the room. Hermione knew that she just dipped a toe into dangerous waters.

"So, this is what a muggle home looks like. I expected huts, or a cave or something." He brought the situation back to familiar grounds, meaningless bantering.

"I am offended by that statement. Muggles are civilized people. We are not Neanderthals. Will you not touch that."

"What is it?"

"It's a blender. It blends things."

"What's that black box."

"It's a television."

"Tele vision? What in merlin's name is that?

"You watch things on it. Here, let me turn it on." Hermione turned it on to an old comedy show station, where the colors were still black and white. Instantly Malfoy became hooked. He sat down with his eyes glued to the string.

"Wheres the weird looking wand you used to change the screen?"

"It's not a wand it's a remote. You just press the button with the arrows on it to change whats on."

"Yeah, whatever, just give it to me."

Sighing, Hermione handed Malfoy the remote control and headed into her room. She laid down on her bed, awaiting her parents' arrival. Her eyes became heavy and Hermione succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A longer chapter w00t. I'll try to get my chapters to at least a 1000 words. Review please!!!!**

**Next time... Meet the Parents 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

* * *


End file.
